animal formation!
by rikatotokari-chan
Summary: 5animals:lynx, a wren,a deer,a polo bear and a silver fox? add all that with aliens and their 'pets'. it all equals fightng animals romance! read and see who will win the fight between the earth protectors and the earth destroyers. sorry if the subs bad im still no good at sub yey and if you want to ask me who else i an put in there tell me ok! and a girl girl couple will be there!


me: hi hi its me prg/ pinky and i have been inspired for a new story of the mew mews .

the people who will replace the original mews are:

lynx-**Lucy**-Zoe (Lucy has dark bond hair loves the color yellow and is in cheerleeding. she is not a looks are average but boys fall for he anyway)

wren-choco-Carina (choco(short for chocolate) is a very short enthusiastic smart little girl. her hair a brown, but her favorite colour is white. shes a smarty alic and is not a also wares glasses white rimed)

deer-**shika**-kiki (shika is a hyper jumpy little fawn but when i comes to fighting she rather let other people do hair is brown and she loves the colour pink and she is not a tomboy.)

polo bear-**Katie**-brigitt (Katie is a girl who you don't want to mess with when shes angry. she likes(not love) the colour black but shes not goth. she is a tomboy)

silver fox-**Luna**-ranee (Luna is a high class popular student (no im not making her a model) and acts like nothing interesting is going on in her life when there is a huge thing in her life. she has white hair but her fav colour is purple. she is a tomboy.)

ok on with the story and i ow my mum for helping me find the animals. also the animals do exist. now roll chappy!

* * *

lucys pov

i got up very early in day the morning even though it was a Saturday i got dressed and had breakfast and sneaked out taking my coat and keys with me. it was a lovely even though it was early spring late winter.i set out into it frosty morning and jogged to the park.

when i got to the park i suddenly felt like i was being watched. even though there was no-one around(for being so early) i still felt as someone or somethings eyes so i shouted.

"hey if anyone is watching me come out and show your face!" then and there a cat came out of the bushes.

"awww cute! wait is that a lynx? whats a lynx doing hear?" i said as it prowled towards me

i bent down slowly not to frighten it but when it came closer i noticed it was a baby lynx. i picked the lynx up and said

"now wheres your mommy? your surposed to stay with her until your a young adult aren't you so why are you hear little one?" i questioned it then it suddenly jummped into and molded into my chest right where my heart was. i gasped feeling warm all of a sudden then everything turned black.

_still lucys pov_

i woke up thinking it was all a dream when actually it was reality.

"hey i see your awake now you have been knocked out for a while i thought you would never wake then again you've only slept for 30 minutes" a smooth yet cheerful voice said "oi! shes awake! come on in!" he shouted at the door.

sevral seconds later a women dressed in a cute sundress came in.

"ontani(A/N really) onii-chan?(A/N big brother)" she said

"yes roula but how many times have i told you not to call me onii-chan. were the same age!" he pouted

"sorry andro um excuse miss but what your name?"

"oh me? well my names lucy its nice to meet you roula and um andro is it?"

"how do you know our names?"andro asked

"i over heard it in your little conversation. i m sorry i didn't mean to intrude on anything."

(A/N oh if you wonder what ando and roula look like look on my profile 'kay)

"oh don't be any way you are a animal animal user is someone who has a certain type of animal in hear is your necklace it will have the mark or your animal and it is used for you to transform into an animal user. you are also mixed with a wild cat. the wild cat called a lynx"

"a-ah uhh ok?" still a little confused.

"you will also start to have cat like ability like flexibility-"

"already have" i interrupted him. well im not lying its true

"oh? well also cats urges like chasing after mice or wanting naps in the middle of the day or a love of fish and milk-"

"ahem i already have urges to sleep in the middle of the day, love fish and milk but chasing after mice is kinda of a dunno." i said bluntly.

"wow you already have cat like ability's sagoi(A/N amazing)"

"really? people call me a freak because of it."

"thats because they don't understand you"

"true most people go with the first impression"

"exactly but your more powerful then yeah you also have to fight aliens, untamed animals and evol untamed animals. evol sands for evolved so basically evol untamed animals are a one step level higher than untamed animals. to defeat the untamed and evol untamed animals you have to tame them but bewhere the evol untamed animals are harder to tame than the untamed animals."

"so what your saying its like i have to defeat aliens untamed animals and one-step-higher-untamed -animals but the one step higher animals are harder to tame than the untamed animals and it is all similar to a game or a video game where you have to defeat the bad guys asses?"i conformed

"yes your correct now-"he was interrupted as a girlish boys voice spoke.

"my my my what we have hear? a little tamer and her teacher? ohh this is going to be fun.i can't wait to squish the new bee."

me andro and roula all ran out to find a floating male alien. or was it a girl?the alien had a pony tail for crying out loud!

"you!"i shouted "two questions: one) who are you? and two) are you male or female? i can't tell."

"im male you idiot and im hear to destroy you"

"if your male why have a pony tail? and... animal tamer transformation!"suddenly my new necklace glowed a pretty neon yellow then lynx ears popped onto my head -same color like my hair (a dirty yellow)-a short tail appeared just where my tail bone is and i had a new out fit on.

(A/N im not going with the original mew mew transformation)

outfit:

a strapless dress that ended to the knees -yellow i may add-with a dirty yellow (my hair colour)sash around my waist. i also had yellow fingerless sleeves that came to half way up my arms.

the alien looked down at me and flew down to my level so we didn't have to shout.

"my my you are quite cute too bad i have to take you out. evil animal take her out!"(A/N the aliens call the untamed differently to the others)

then a giant footstep was heard

and it was a giant fox!

" lucy! you need to tame it before it gets even more untamed !"

"a-ah ok then... ring of control!" i shouted on my own then a ring surrounded the 'fox' and the fox was getting smaller!

as soon as it got to normal size it ran up to me and licked my hands and let me pet it.

"aww how cute!" i squeeled

it ran off to the alien and bit 'him' in the 'boys-most-privet-spot-that-its-very-sensitive-and-it-hurts-when-something/someone-kick/bite-it' place and came back to me nuzzled my hand and ran off leaving the un-known alien holding his 'place' and me roula and andro could help but laugh at what was happend.

**back home.**

i whispered "im home..."

_nya _(A/N meow)

i jumed then relaxed when i rememer my cat is the only one up. proberly.

"hi cheri how are you today?"

nya

"ok good girl. tell mum that im out with friends ok!"

_nyaaaaa nyaaaaaaa nyaaaaaa!_

"oh yeah she cant understand cat can she? sorry. i'll write a note then"

_nya_

"ok done now i need to get back to the cottage! cheri keep an eye out no the house for me ok you know what to do when there is an intruder right?"

_nya_

"good! now i need to go ok. bye~"

i walked out of the door and ran although i bumped into someone. not a good time right now...

"oooph oww oh sorry im so sorry im really sorry!"i got up and bowed but some how he was still standing so i didn't have to help him out .well thats good i guess...

"it ok" he said wait what!? no i cant let it detract me! i need to go now!

"ok then syonara (A/N goodbye) "

i ran and ran to the cottage to fin a 'friend' and her little pussay with her. uhhg i don't have have time to deal with eli-may right now!

* * *

me:sooooo did you like it? and sorry for not updating most of my non compleate and this story will hopfully have atleart six well goodbye

zoe good bye


End file.
